Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vapor treatment equipment, and in particular, to a separated-area type treatment method for mixed vapor produced in active coke regeneration process.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method.
Description of the Related Art
To treat waste or sewage water by active coke filtration and absorption is a newly developed waste or sewage water treatment method. By adoption of the active coke filtration and adsorption method, polluted water in urban water sources will be pretreated by removing pollutant, fungus, odor, chromaticity, etc. from the water such that the treated water meets with first-grade water source quality standards.
By adoption of the active coke filtration and adsorption method, industrial waste water from bio-chemical treatment will be deeply treated such that the treated water meets enterprise production water standards or state industry pollutant effluent standards.
Active coke after waste or sewage water treatment has absorbed a great amount of organic matter and contained lots of moisture, so the active coke after waste or sewage water treatment should be regenerated. During the active coke regeneration process, through evaporation and pyrolysis, moisture and organic matter in the active coke are gasified into a mixed vapor containing components of water vapor, active coke micro powder, methane and ethane, etc.
There are the following disadvantages when the mixed vapor produced in active coke regeneration process is treated in a conventional spray tower.
(1) The mixed vapor goes through pipeline from a vapor outlet of the regeneration equipment to a vapor inlet of the spray tower. Since the mixed vapor contains moisture and active coke powder, the active coke powder in the mixed vapor will be accumulated onto the wall of the mixed vapor transport pipeline with the action of the moisture so that the pipeline is often clogged and thus the regeneration equipment won't operate normally.
(2) If there is a higher flow velocity of the gas in the tower, water vapor in the mixed vapor won't be completely condensed and the treated gas will carry with a great amount of moisture and active coke powder, which affects gas-water separation and dust removal effect, and, the treated gas won't be recycled as fuels due to its high moisture content.
(3) If there is a lower flow velocity of the gas in the tower, most of water vapor in the mixed vapor will be condensed and the active coke powder carried in the treated gas will be purified completely, however, the treated gas still won't be recycled as fuels due to its high moisture content due to lower gas flow velocity and unsatisfactory gas-water separation and dust removal effect.
Accordingly, it is important in the present invention to provide a separated-area type treatment apparatus for mixed vapor produced in active coke regeneration process, which may overcome the disadvantages existing in the conventional equipment.